


Советы доктора Маккоя

by bbgon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на СТ-кинк: Кирк/Спок, 11й фильм. (Хочется посмеяться.) Спок идет к МакКою спрашивать совета на тему «как правильно ухаживать за гипотетическим понравившимся человеком?», умалчивая о том, что «гипотетический человек» – это Кирк. Боунз над Споком стебется и плетет что-нибудь... что, собственно, Спок по наивности вулканской и исполняет к вящему восторгу доктора и полному недоумению капитана. Как все разрешится, решать автору, но очень желателен хэппи-энд и «жили они долго и счастливо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Советы доктора Маккоя

Спок выключил справочный компьютер, соединил кончики пальцев и глубоко задумался. Библиотека Энтерпрайз, содержавшая 10,4 Тб информации по всем областям науки, начиная от квантовой физики и заканчивая педагогикой, обнаружила неожиданный недостаток данных по практической психологии землян. А именно по одной определенной области психологии. Спок даже предпринял 7 попыток переформулировать свой запрос.  
Начал он с нейтрального «Компьютер, каковы наиболее эффективные способы вызвать положительную реакцию землянина?» Как он и предполагал, список возможных действий оказался слишком длинным и не подходящим для того конкретного индивида, который интересовал Спока. Было совершенно очевидно, что попытка «удовлетворить основные биологические потребности» (совет под номером один в списке компьютера) закончится неудачей, поскольку недостатка в воде, пище и комфорте на Энтерпрайз не наблюдалось.  
Тогда Спок, слегка позеленев, изменил свой вопрос на «Компьютер, какова наиболее эффективная стратегия установления близких отношений с человеком?» Машина пожужжала и выдала ответ: «Недостаточно данных. Задайте психологические характеристики индивида». Спок неуютно поерзал в кресле: то, что он собирался сделать, не нарушало напрямую Устав Звездного флота, но, тем не менее, не привело бы в восторг вышестоящее руководство. Спок прикрыл глаза и сказал ровным голосом:  
– Компьютер, проанализируйте личное дело капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
Тихое жужжание длилось дольше, чем в предыдущий раз.  
– В поведении Джеймса Т. Кирка не наблюдается устойчивого паттерна, по которому развиваются социальные связи.  
Спок приподнял бровь. Даже базового курса психологии землян, который он прошел в Академии, было достаточно, чтобы знать, что любой индивид с минимально развитыми личностными характеристиками демонстрирует последовательность в социальном поведении. Спок не видел иного выхода, кроме как еще более конкретизировать запрос:  
– Компьютер, проанализируйте сексуальные контакты Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
Если бы Спок не был вулканцем, он бы удивился ответу.  
– Джеймс Т. Кирк не обнаруживает устойчивых предпочтений в выборе сексуальных партнеров. Для более детального анализа недостаточно данных.  
Обдумывание данной информации заняло у Спока бесконечные 2 минуты. Пришлось вернуться к изначальному общему вопросу:  
– Компьютер, наиболее эффективные способы... – тут Спок на долю секунды потерял контроль над своим голосом. – ...соблазнить землянина.  
Пока компьютер механическим голосом перечислял способы, Спок зеленел всё больше и больше.  
– Достаточно, – сказал он на способе №12. Общие выводы были неутешительны: чтобы соблазнить земного мужчину, предпочтительнее всего было быть земной женщиной. Шансы, что представителю вулканской расы удастся вступить в близкие отношения с человеком, составляли 1:64 221. С учетом имеющейся у капитана тяги к разнообразию, шансы повышались до 1:12 890. Как повлияет на уравнение явное дружеское расположение Джеймса Кирка к своему первому помощнику, Спок предугадать не мог: оно могло выступить как в роли отрицательного, так и положительного коэффициента, – поэтому его Спок решил не учитывать.  
…Произведя вышеозначенные математические расчеты, Спок и погрузился в задумчивость. 1 к 12 890 – шансы были слишком малы, поэтому следовало найти способ повысить их. 

**Совет первый**

Прежде чем войти, Спок в очередной раз перепроверил свои выводы. Итак, дано: желание вступить в близкие отношения с Джеймсом Т. Кирком, его капитаном и другом. Данное желание совершенно логично, повторил себе Спок, поскольку он, во-первых, следует совету Спока-старшего быть рядом с Джимом, во-вторых, близость повышает эмоциональное благополучие людей, а забота о благополучии капитана – одна из обязанностей первого помощника. Вероятность осуществить данное намерение составляет 0,00004%, но при правильном психологическом подходе возрастает до 83%. Лучшим специалистом по психологии землян на корабле является доктор Маккой, следовательно, именно к нему и надо обратиться за консультацией. Всё верно.  
Спок выдохнул, удаляя из разума остатки сомнений в своих выводах, и сделал шаг к двери. Повинуясь сенсорам, дверь медотсека отъехала в сторону.  
Леонард Маккой сидел за столом и сосредоточенно изучал что-то на мониторе.  
– Доктор, – Спок заложил руки за спину – и совсем не потому, что в них неожиданно проявились признаки тремора.  
– Спок? – Маккой удивленно посмотрел на него и, перед тем как подняться навстречу, выключил экран компьютера.  
– Мне нужен ваш совет.  
Брови доктора поползли вверх, и Спок немедленно исправил свою оговорку.  
– Мне нужна консультация по одному научному вопросу.  
– А-а, – протянул Маккой с некоторым сомнением. – Я вас слушаю, мистер Спок, выкладывайте.  
Он присел на край стола, демонстрируя своим видом нетерпение.  
– Насколько я знаю, доктор, вы имеете обширные познания в психологии, – начал Спок.  
Маккой с интересом склонил голову набок.  
– Я нуждаюсь в вашем мнении по вопросу психологических механизмов развития эмоциональных привязанностей у людей.  
Доктор уставился на Спока, даже не скрывая того, как он ошарашен.  
– То есть, вы хотите поговорить о _любви_?  
Спок подавил желание опустить глаза, потом подавил еще более сильное желание развернуться и сбежать из комнаты.  
– Доктор, что вы знаете о формировании эмоциональных привязанностей? Конкретно – о том, какие методы применяются для того, чтобы направить формирование в нужное русло?  
– Вы имеете в виду… как влюбить кого-то в себя?  
У Спока на щеке дернулась мышца.  
– Доктор, я имею в виду именно то, что я говорю.  
Маккой разглядывал вулканца так, будто увидел его в первый раз.  
– С чего вам вообще взбрело в голову задавать такие вопросы? По-моему, лейтенант Ухура уже достаточно…  
Спок переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Мой вопрос не имеет отношения к лейтенанту Ухуре.  
– Спо-ок! Да вы донжуан! – Маккой смерил его восхищенным взглядом. – Кто у вас на примете? – спросил он доверительным тоном.  
– Доктор! – отрезал Спок. Они замолчали: Спок – не желая провоцировать Маккоя на дальнейшие расспросы, доктор – явно обдумывая услышанное.  
– Хорошо, – наконец сказал Маккой, хлопнув себя по коленям. – Значит, вам нужна консультация! И я, как хороший врач, не могу вам отказать. Начнем с того, Спок, что зарождение лю… привязанности – очень тонкий процесс. Если мы говорим о зрелых отношениях, то процесс должен быть обоюдным.  
– Поясните, – сказал Спок.  
– То есть, – охотно стал объяснять Маккой, – если один человек… или, скажем, вулканец, хочет вызвать у другого эмоциональную реакцию, он должен сам демонстрировать свою симпатию.  
– Я не понимаю данной необходимости.  
– Спок, связь или привязанность потому и называется связью, что соединяет двух субъектов. Оба должны проявлять активность. Вы, конечно, можете ждать у моря погоды, но боюсь, что ничего из этого не выйдет.  
– Я должен отправиться к морю?  
МакКой закатил глаза.  
– Это просто… Забудьте. Вы должны продемонстрировать объекту свое расположение.  
Спок представил себе, как он входит в каюту к капитану и произносит вслух: «Капитан, разрешите доложить: я хочу вступить с вами в связь».  
– Сообщить о своем?..  
– Упаси Боже, Спок! – перебил Маккой. – Я сказал «продемонстрировать». А то с вас станется накатать рапорт… Нежно, ненавязчиво показать свои чувства.  
Желание сбежать из медотсека усилилось до почти непреодолимого. Также привлекательным Споку казался вариант прожечь в полу дыру фазером и провалиться на инженерную палубу к мистеру Скотту. Если он доведет разговор до конца, это будет равносильно прохождению Колинара. Только благодаря многолетней тренировке на лице Спока не отразилось ничего.  
– Это невозможно. У вулканцев…  
– …нет эмоций, бла-бла-бла, я это слышал, Спок! А еще вулканцы обычно не ходят ко мне с вопросом, как им охмурить кого-то!  
– Доктор, благодарю за ваше время. Если у вас нет более разумного совета, позвольте закончить этот разговор.  
Спок с облегчением повернулся к двери, но Маккой легко удержал его за плечо.  
– Да подождите, Спок! Я не хотел вас оскорбить, – его тон сделался мягким. – Послушайте… я понимаю, что это для вас непросто, с этой вашей вулканской философией…  
Спок ждал, напрягшись всем телом и сам не замечая этого.  
– Спок, вы знаете, что такое флирт? – неожиданно спросил Маккой.  
– Я знаю определение данного понятия, но его значение мне до конца не ясно.  
– Отлично! Я хотел сказать, сейчас я вам объясню. Флирт – это своего рода игра. Вы делаете шаг – я образно выражаюсь, Спок, – потом другой человек делает шаг, потом вы оба отступаете… Флирт позволяет вам в шутливой форме намекнуть на ваши чувства, понимаете? – Маккой посмотрел на Спока в надежде, что тот что-то уяснил из его путаного объяснения.  
– Не понимаю.  
Маккой вздохнул:  
– Ну хорошо, смотрите… вот например, я вам говорю: «Мистер Спок, у вас очаровательные уши».  
Спок приподнял бровь:  
– Спасибо, доктор.  
Тот закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
– Да нет, представьте, что мы с вами… ну, представьте, что я – тот человек, которого вы л… у которого вы хотите сформировать эмоциональную привязанность, – быстро поправился доктор, поймав взгляд Спока.  
Спок мысленно сравнил капитана и доктора – не в пользу последнего – но всё же кивнул. МакКой судорожно улыбнулся и похлопал ресницами:  
– Мистер Спок, у вас очаровательные уши.  
– Благодарю, ка… – он вовремя проглотил слово. – Как интересно, что вы заметили различия между человеческой и вулканской физиологией. Они обусловлены тем, что генетические особенности…  
МакКой тер подбородок с выражением отчаяния, пока Спок продолжал свою тираду.  
– Спо-ок! – наконец прервал он. – Запомните раз и навсегда: это – не флирт! Давайте попробуем еще раз. Вы должны в ответ сказать что-то, что поднимет настроение другому человеку, а не усыпит его!  
Спок кивнул, не очень уверенный в том, что понял.  
– Мистер Спок, – пропел Маккой голосом, совсем не похожим на голос Кирка, – вы не проводите меня до моей каюты?  
– Да, к… конечно.  
Маккой выжидательно смотрел на него. Спок ответил ему таким же взглядом.  
– Ну? И это всё?  
– Я ответил согласием. Разве это не должно было вызвать положительную реакцию?  
– О Боже, Спок! Вы должны были намекнуть на свои чувства, ясно?  
Спок склонил голову на бок, спрашивая себя, не пришло ли время закончить это нерациональное занятие.  
– Давайте еще раз – в последний раз, Спок! – Маккой собрался с духом и прошептал: – Мистер Спок, скажите, я вызываю у вас… эмоциональную реакцию?  
– Эмоции чужды мне, я…  
– Всё! Всё, Спок! – воскликнул Маккой, поднимая ладони. – Хватит! Идите и тренируйтесь флиртовать со своим «объектом», кто бы это ни был, а мне теперь нужен глоток хорошего бренди!  
Спок внутренне пожал плечами в ответ на как всегда нелогичную вспышку Маккоя и удалился – приводить мысли в порядок.

По словам доктора, «флирт» был наилучшим катализатором отношений, и чтобы начать флирт, Споку следовало сказать капитану нечто, что, во-первых, вызовет у него положительную реакцию, а во-вторых, продемонстрирует отношение Спока к нему. Ту часть рассуждений Маккоя, где тот говорил об игре, он не очень понял, поэтому пока решил обойтись без нее.  
Через 1 час и 17 минут после начала смены на мостике, Спок нашел подходящее начало для разговора. Джим сидел в капитанском кресле, покачивая ногой, затянутой в черный форменный сапог, и скучающе смотрел на основной экран. Удачно: не придется отвлекать капитана от неотложных обязанностей.  
Спок приблизился и встал по правую руку от Кирка. Тот поднял на него глаза и слегка улыбнулся:  
– Да, мистер Спок?  
– Капитан, я проанализировал наши миссии с момента вашего вступления в должность и хочу поделиться с вами результатами.  
Кирк перестал подпирать подбородок кулаком и заинтересованно кивнул:  
– Слушаю, мистер Спок.  
– Как показал мой анализ, капитан, ваша эффективность в управлении кораблем за последние шесть месяцев повысилась на 27,5%.  
– Рад это слышать, – Кирк расплылся в улыбке.  
Ободренный началом, Спок продолжал:  
– В том числе, эффективность в управлении персоналом повысилась на 31,7%, научно-исследовательских миссий – на 43,2%, технического обслуживания корабля – на 24%.  
– Но?..  
– «Но», капитан?  
– Мистер Спок, я сомневаюсь, что вы сообщили мне всё это только для того, чтобы сделать мне комплимент. У вас есть предложения по повышению моей... эффективности?  
Вообще-то, Спок именно что подошел к Джиму с вышеозначенной целью, но раз капитану требовалось (в кои-то веки) рационализаторское предложение, обязанностью первого помощника было его предоставить.  
– Да, капитан. Я отметил, что ваша отчетность оставляет желать лучшего.  
Кирк снова подпер подбородок кулаком, будто у него случился острый приступ зубной боли.  
– Спо-ок... – простонал он.  
– Сроки предоставления отчетов по выполненным миссиям за последние шесть месяцев увеличились в среднем на 25,6%, а за последний месяц – на 45,5%. Я полагаю нелогичным откладывать работу, которая в любом случае должна быть выполнена, поскольку дальнейшее затягивание сроков может повлечь санкции со стороны руководства Звездного флота.  
Кирк бодро подскочил из капитанского кресла и начал круг по мостику, тщательно вчитываясь в показания всех приборных панелей. Каждый раз, когда капитан слышал слово «отчетность», его охватывало желание размяться. Спок последовал за ним.  
– Капитан, если бы вы подавали отчет в течение суток...  
– Спок, – Джим внезапно обернулся и одарил его сияющей улыбкой, – у меня есть предложение получше. Вы могли бы взять на себя бумажную работу.  
– Боюсь, это помешает мне качественно выполнять мои обязанности первого помощника и офицера по науке.  
– Спок, – повторил Джим мягким, убеждающим тоном, – зато я не получу нагоняй от этих крючкотворов из управления.  
Спок взвесил за и против такого распределения обязанностей. Душевное благополучие капитана было весомым аргументом.  
– Согласно Уставу, в данном случае я не имею права брать на себя обязанности капитана. Но если вам нужна помощь, я всегда готов её оказать.  
– Спасибо, Спок, – Джим коснулся его плеча. – В 1900 у меня в каюте.

**Совет второй**

Проанализировав свою попытку «флирта» с Джимом, Спок пришел к выводу, что ее в целом можно считать удачной. Как ни странно, на мнение доктора Маккоя в области установления эмоциональных связей можно было положиться. Поэтому Спок счел логичным снова обратиться к нему за консультацией.  
– Спок? – во взгляде доктора при виде вулканца читались противоречивые чувства. Наконец, он совладал с ними и оставил лишь любопытство: – Как успехи на любовном фронте?  
– Доктор, если вы будете позволять себе оскорбительные высказывания...  
– Вы не будете приходить ко мне за советом, так, Спок? Я ничего не теряю.  
Спок вынужден был признать, что в словах Маккоя есть смысл.  
– В таком случае, я _прошу_ вас воздержаться от подобных высказываний.  
– Договорились.  
Маккой указал Споку на стул, а сам сел на свое место за рабочим столом. Спок остался стоять, чтобы их разговор не был слишком похож на беседу врача и пациента.  
– Я последовал вашему совету, доктор, – начал Спок, – и должен признать, что он дал положительные результаты.  
– Да? – удивился Маккой. – Вот уж не думал, что в вас есть талант дамского угодника.  
Спок пропустил это замечание мимо ушей.  
– Я бы хотел получить консультацию относительно наилучшей линии поведения при общении наедине с... объектом воздействия.  
Маккой откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился на Спока:  
– А-а, так у вас уже планируется свидание? – спросил он с некоторым недоверием.  
– Я бы не стал применять термин «свидание», доктор. Более корректным будет «рабочее совещание».  
– Знаем мы эти совещания, – пробормотал Маккой. – С Ухурой вы досовещались до обжиманий при всей команде...  
– Я не просил вас оценивать мои отношения с лейтенантом Ухурой.  
– Конечно, конечно. А она в курсе, что вы собираетесь на другое... совещание?  
– Доктор, – Спок пресек дальнейшие попытки Маккоя развивать эту тему.  
– Ладно. Значит, сви... совещание. Во-первых, на «совещания» обычно приносят символический подарок. Ну, вы понимаете, цветы, сладости, игрушку...  
– Цветы? – переспросил Спок. – Каков практический смысл такого дара?  
– Нет никакого практического смысла! – воскликнул Маккой. – Это просто традиция, Спок!  
Спок кивнул: на Вулкане также не все традиции несли практический смысл.  
– Обязательно преподносить что-то из означенного набора? Я бы не хотел лишать биолабораторию одного из объектов исследования.  
– Нет, не обязательно, – терпеливо вздохнул доктор. – Можете подарить хоть калькулятор! Но лучше, если это будет что-то, ну, что напоминает вам о вашей возлю... в общем, с кем вы там совещаетесь.  
Спок снова кивнул, на этот раз задумчиво.  
– Что-то еще, о чем мне следует знать, доктор?  
Маккой потер шею ладонью.  
– Знаете, Спок, я сам не лучший советчик в таких вопросах. В последний раз я ходил на свидание с бывшей женой, и это было давно и неправда.  
– Тем не менее, вам удалось довести дело до брака, – отметил Спок.  
– Да, – с некоторым удивлением вынужден был согласиться доктор.  
– Что еще вы можете мне порекомендовать?  
– Хм, – МакКой почесал подбородок. – Думаю, тему для беседы со своим «объектом» вы и сами найдете?  
– Конечно.  
– Хорошо, только знаете что, Спок? Поговорите о чем-нибудь романтическом, а не об Уставе Звездного флота и служебных обязанностях.  
Спок испытал замешательство: совещание с капитаном оказывалось под угрозой.  
– О чем-нибудь романтическом?  
– Ну да, – Маккой неопределенно помахал рукой, – об искусстве, о звездах...  
– Уверен, что все члены команды изучили базовый курс астрономии, доктор.  
– Спок, просто говорите, о чем хотите! Хоть о марсианских зубастых пиявках!  
– Благодарю, доктор, – Спок склонил голову, затем попрощался и удалился к себе в каюту – придумывать подарок для Джима.

Ровно в 19:00 Спок вошел в каюту капитана. Тот лежал на койке, подложив одну руку под голову, но при виде вулканца сразу встал.  
– А, Спок! – улыбнулся он. – По вам часы можно сверять, как всегда. Как прошла смена?  
– Капитан, мы вместе были на мостике, – напомнил Спок. – Это вам.  
Спок протянул Кирку красное яблоко – настоящее, не из репликатора – которое ему удалось вытребовать на камбузе. Он рассмотрел предложенные доктором Маккоем варианты подарков и ни один из них не счел подходящим. Цветы на Энтерпрайз имелись исключительно в биолаборатории и не подлежали выносу в романтических целях. Сладости были ограничены в диете капитана по предписанию самого же Маккоя. А насчет игрушки Спок решил, что Джиму хватит одного звездолета. Он долго размышлял, что лучше всего напоминает ему Кирка. Выбор был трудным, потому что за 8 месяцев и 11 дней на Энтерпрайз о Джиме стало напоминать почти всё. Потом он вспомнил, как в первый раз увидел Джима сквозь стекло тренировочного павильона «Кобаяши Мару» – и пошёл за красным яблоком.  
Джим удивленно взял яблоко из рук Спока.  
– Вы сговорились с Боунзом насчет моей диеты? – он исподлобья внимательно посмотрел на своего первого помощника. Спок выпрямился:  
– Капитан... – начал он, срочно подыскивая обоснование своего неподобающего поведения.  
Джим не выдержал и широко улыбнулся:  
– Всё в порядке, Спок. Спасибо, – Кирк покрутил яблоко между ладонями.  
– Отчеты, капитан.  
– Да-да, мистер Спок, – деловым тоном ответил тот и уселся за стол. – Делу время, так?  
– Совершенно верно, капитан, – склонил голову Спок. – Чем быстрее вы начнете, тем быстрее освободитесь.  
Кирк с мученическим видом включил компьютер, и поднял глаза на Спока.  
– Отчет по миссии на Бету 3 по транспортировке научно-исследовательской группы и оборудования, звездные даты 2259.33 – 2259.36, – сообщил Спок.  
Кирк вздохнул и принялся диктовать отчет. Когда ему требовались точные данные, Спок подсказывал ему, хотя рапорты научного и инженерного отделов лежали на столе прямо перед капитаном.  
– «…миссия завершена успешно». Всё! – Кирк щелкнул тубмлером, и экран погас. – Надеюсь, на сегодня больше никаких отчетов, мистер Спок?  
– Нет, капитан, – Споку доставляло определенное удовольствие сообщать Джиму хорошие новости.  
Кирк потянулся, и Спок опустил глаза, потому что зрелище того, как форменная золотая рубашка задирается на животе капитана, показалось ему неожиданно непристойным для производственного совещания. Спок счел, что наступил подходящий момент для беседы романтической тематики, как советовал доктор.  
– Капитан, вы знаете, что недавно был открыт весьма любопытный астрономический феномен: туманность Мутара, – спросил он.  
– Да, что-то слышал.  
– В центре данной туманности обнаружен новый тип излучения. Астрофизики с научной базы Регулус I высказали гипотезу, что данное излучение может иметь искусственное происхождение.  
– То есть там, в центре, что-то есть? Планета, корабль?  
– Возможно. Поскольку излучение создает помехи для сканеров, пока не удалось получить точных данных. Я на досуге изучил данные, которые есть в открытом доступе, и составил свою гипотезу. Судя по силе и рисунку излучения, оно может представлять собой автоматизированный сигнал от зонда или буя, изготовленного неизвестной нам цивилизацией.  
– И теперь вы хотите проверить свою гипотезу, мистер Спок? – Джим мягко улыбнулся.  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
– Капитан?  
– Спок, не притворяйтесь: я же вижу по блеску в ваших глазах, как вам хочется поближе изучить эту вашу туманность.  
Блеск в глазах Спока в данный момент происходил не совсем от научного любопытства, а от созерцания ямочки на левой щеке капитана, но сознаться в этом было бы непозволительно.  
– Да, капитан, – согласился он. – Насколько мне известно, еще ни один научно-исследовательский корабль не направлен в данный сектор Галактики.  
Джим широко улыбнулся:  
– Хорошо, Спок, я побеседую с руководством Звездного флота. И я вам обещаю, что меньше, чем через две недели, мы уже будем исследовать вашу туманность.  
– Спасибо, капитан.  
Спок был в замешательстве, хоть и не подал виду. Опыт изучения земной литературы подсказывал ему, что исходом свидания должно быть что-то еще, кроме согласия капитана вместе изучать туманность. Наверное, Спок был недостаточно романтичен. Он сглотнул и, глядя Джиму прямо в глаза, спросил:  
– Капитан, хотите я расскажу вам, в чем состоит моя гипотеза?  
– Конечно! Спок, держите, – Джим разломил красное яблоко пополам и половинку протянул своему первому помощнику. – Я слушаю.  
Он вытянулся в кресле, и Спок на полсекунды отвлекся на то, как капитан быстрым движением закинул ногу на ногу.  
Спок начал рассказывать. Джим слушал внимательно и в нужных местах задавал вопросы.  
Разошлись они за полночь, с большой неохотой, и только потому, что совесть не позволяла Споку лишать капитана столь необходимого людям сна.  
Спок и представить себе не мог, что свидания могут приносить столь значительное удовлетворение. В ходе обсуждения с Джимом его гипотеза приобрела окончательную стройность, и ему удалось прояснить для самого себя несколько моментов. Общение с лейтенантом Ухурой никогда не было столь плодотворным. Несмотря на то, что она была весьма одаренной леди, она имела неприятную склонность сводить все разговоры к непонятному слову «отношения» или к обсуждению вулканского ночного неба.  
Спок вернулся к себе в каюту в приподнятом настроении, которое земляне поэтически описали как «душа поет».

**Совет третий**

Когда Спок появился в дверях медотсека в третий раз, на лице доктора Маккоя не отразилось удивление, а только покорность судьбе.  
– Как прошло ваше совещание? – поинтересовался он.  
– Благодарю, доктор, прекрасно, – искренне ответил Спок. – Поначалу я с недоверием отнесся к вашим советам, но вынужден признать, что они работают.  
– То есть вы… – переспросил Маккой с сомнением, – …говорили о всякой романтической чуш… э, тематике?  
– Весьма успешно, – кивнул Спок. – И получил большое удовольствие.  
Маккой заложил руки за спину и обошел вокруг Спока, как вокруг любопытнейшего музейного экспоната.  
– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, – пробормотал он.  
– Вы бы хотели обсудить со мной звезды? – уточнил Спок.  
– Боже упаси! – воскликнул доктор. – С меня хватает того, что вы беседуете о звездах с кем-то еще.  
Спок склонил голову, не уверенный, что ответить на эту реплику.  
– Ну, что теперь? – продолжал Маккой. – Неужели вам всё еще нужен совет?  
– Да, доктор. Я испытываю некоторое затруднение… – начал Спок и замолк. Перед встречей с Маккоем он несколько раз проигрывал в голове будущий разговор, но, тем не менее, не мог заставить себя произнести вслух то, что было у него на уме.  
– Ну же, Спок, выкладывайте. Я никому не скажу, – произнес Маккой доверительно.  
– Я… – Спок заставил себя сосредоточиться: – Насколько мне известно, земные традиции предполагают, что на определенном этапе в отношениях появляется физическая составляющая, – щеки Спока позеленели против его воли. – Поскольку вулканские и земные традиции в данном аспекте отличаются, мне сложно судить, когда наступает время для телесного контакта. С одной стороны, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы человек испытывал недостаток подобных контактов, с другой – я не уверен, как мне подойти к данному вопросу, и не будет ли это… неподобающим.  
Судя по расширившимся глазам и приоткрытому рту, доктор был ошарашен.  
– Спок, вы меня спрашиваете о… – он понизил голос, хотя в медотсеке они были одни, – …о сексе?  
Спок сжал сложенные за спиной руки. Кажется, он, сам того не желая, завел разговор в область, которой не следовало касаться.  
– Нет, доктор, – ответил он. – Не думаю, что этот вопрос актуален. Я имел в виду менее интимные формы физического контакта.  
– Поцелуи и объятия? – невинно предположил Маккой.  
При мысли о возможном – когда-нибудь, в далеком будущем – поцелуе с капитаном, Споку показалось, что в системе терморегуляции корабля произошел сбой и температура в медотсеке повысилась до критической отметки. Спок поправил ворот форменной рубашки.  
– Я не надеюсь… не предполагаю, – поправился он, – что и это в ближайшем будущем будет актуально.  
– Почему? Спок, я что-то не заметил в вас особой стеснительности с Ухурой! Весь корабль в курсе, что вы отлично владеете техникой французского поцелуя.  
– Доктор!  
– Что я такого сказал? – раздраженно возразил Маккой. – Я всё еще не понимаю, почему вы делаете из мухи слона. Ну возьмите вы свою Джульетту за руку, посмотрите ей в глаза, скажите что-нибудь трогательное – и я гарантирую, что после этого вы сможете инициировать любой физический контакт, какой пожелаете!  
Мысль о том, чтобы взять Джима за руку, была заманчивой, но тоже виделась на расстоянии в сотню световых лет.  
– Не будет ли это слишком поспешным? – спросил он.  
Маккой театрально вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
– Хорошо, Спок, если для вас и это слишком сложно, идите долгим путем. Попробуйте начать с обыденного физического контакта, не заостряйте на нем внимания. Можете подать ей руку при выходе с платформы транспортатора, случайно коснуться в лифте… Придумаете что-нибудь, вы же у нас гений!

Вечером Спок подошел к Кирку в кают-компании.  
– Капитан, у вас свободен сегодняшний вечер?  
Кирк заинтересованно посмотрел на него:  
– В чем дело, мистер Спок?  
– Вы просили научить вас вулканскому нервному захвату. Если вы всё еще хотите…  
– Конечно! – перебил его Кирк. – Встретимся через 15 минут в гимнастическом зале.  
Капитан одарил Спока улыбкой и взглядом из-под ресниц и вышел.  
Кирк появился в гимнастическом зале через 14 минут. Спок уже ждал его, стоя у стены со сложенными за спиной руками. Капитан был явно воодушевлен предстоящим уроком. Он потер руки и азартно спросил:  
– С чего начнем?  
– С краткого теоретического введения, капитан.  
Радость на лице Кирка несколько померкла.  
– Это совершенно необходимо, – сказал Спок убеждающе.  
– Да-да, я слушаю, – Джим сделал серьезное лицо, и между бровями у него появилась маленькая складка, которая, по мнению Спока, придавала ему сходство с земными античными героями.  
– На теле любого гуманоидного существа имеются особые энергетические точки. При оказании на них точно рассчитанного давления можно вызвать у объекта потерю сознания на срок от 10 минут до 48 часов. Расположение этих точек и необходимое усилие отличаются в зависимости от расы…  
Капитан нетерпеливо кивал, пока Спок перечислял расы и свойственные им особенности. Когда он хотел перейти к формуле, необходимой для вычисления прилагаемого усилия, Кирк прервал его:  
– Мистер Спок, может, покажете мне, как это делается? С теорией потом разберемся.  
Предложение капитана было не лишено логики; в конце концов, Споку и самому хотелось перейти к практике.  
Спок размял пальцы – жест, который привлек гораздо больше внимания Джима, чем вся предыдущая лекция.  
– Я покажу вам, где находятся точки, капитан, но не буду лишать вас сознания.  
– Отлично, – капитан в предвкушении потер руки.  
…Через полчаса упорных занятий Спок уяснил две вещи: прикосновение пальцев капитана к основанию его шеи вызывает сногсшибательный эффект, но совсем не тот, что может понадобиться в бою; и второе – Джеймс Кирк совершенно не способен к вулканскому захвату.  
– Нет, капитан, большой палец должен располагаться на 7 миллиметров выше, чтобы воздействовать на нервные окончания, – в очередной раз объяснял Спок. Капитанский палец скользил по зеленоватой коже, и первый помощник без всякого захвата рисковал грохнуться в обморок. – Н-немного ниже, – поправлял его Спок, сбиваясь на неконкретные указания. Палец скользил вниз:  
– Так?  
– Да.  
Кирк сдавливал его шею, и в очередной раз ничего не происходило. Логически рассуждая, давно пора было прекратить это бесполезное занятие: вулканскими учеными было установлено, что не все индивидуумы обладают способностью к захвату – но Спок упорствовал. Надо же было научить капитана эффективному средству самозащиты? 

**Совет четвертый**

– О черт! – поприветствовал Маккой Спока на следующий день.  
– Доктор, если вы опять намекаете на мои уши, то должен вам напомнить, что не имею ни хвоста, ни копыт.  
– Я ни на что не намекаю, – вздохнул Маккой. – Проходите, Спок. Как ваш… физический контакт?  
Споку захотелось потереть шею – там, где ее вчера весь вечер касались капитанские пальцы – но он сдержался.  
– Он был весьма удовлетворителен для обеих сторон, – ответил Спок, не покривив душой: действительно, несмотря на неудачу с захватом, Кирк, казалось, был весьма доволен уроком и даже проводил своего первого помощника до каюты и взял с него обещание провести еще одно занятие по вулканским боевым искусствам.  
– …Но? – спросил Маккой.  
– Но? – не понял Спок.  
– Вас еще что-то беспокоит. Вы же пришли не поболтать со мной о своих любовных успехах.  
– В самом деле. Я не уверен в собственной оценке человеческого поведения, но полагаю, есть нечто, чего я не учитываю. Насколько свойственно людям проявлять инициативу во взаимодействии с другими?  
– А-а, вы ждете ответного шага? Если ваша пассия имеет хоть зачатки совести, можете ждать хоть до второго пришествия. Вы же заняты!  
– Чем?  
– Не «чем», а «кем». Вы встречаетесь с Ухурой, так?  
– Нас с лейтенантом связывают исключительно рабочие отношения, – пояснил Спок.  
– Можете мне не лгать, я врач.  
Что ж, разговор опять становился неприятным, но Маккой был прав: врачи иногда причиняют боль во благо пациенту.  
– Доктор, тот инцидент, о котором вы мне постоянно напоминаете, не имеет ничего общего с нынешней ситуацией. Я находился в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии, связанном с известными вам событиями, и плохо контролировал свои реакции.  
– Хорошая отговорка, надо запомнить, – покивал Маккой. – То есть, вы хотите сказать, у вас с ней ничего нет?  
– Я уважаю лейтенанта Ухуру как отличного коллегу.  
– И всё?  
– Да.  
– А Ухура об этом знает?  
У Спока по спине пробежал холодок при воспоминании о том разговоре:  
– С некоторых пор.  
Маккой с сомнением изучил его лицо:  
– Если так, скажите об этом своей ненаглядной! Если она вам поверит, дело в шляпе!

На следующий день Маккой застал в кают-компании за обедом чему-то про себя ухмыляющегося Кирка.  
– Джим! Как дела? – подсел он к другу.  
– Отлично, – тот откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся. – Слышал последние новости? Спок расстался с Ухурой.  
Маккой не поверил своим ушам:  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Спок мне вчера сам сказал. Спросил, мол, не замечаю ли я ухудшения ее трудоспособности в связи с некомфортным эмоциональным состоянием.  
– И?.. – доктор подался вперед.  
– Я сказал, что не замечаю, – Джим пожал плечами.  
– Нет, что дальше было?  
– А что должно было быть? – Джим посмотрел на него чистыми, широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Кхм… Да я так спросил.  
– Тогда я пойду, у меня смена через пять минут начинается, – Кирк расплылся в улыбке, похлопал Боунза по плечу и оставил того в сомнении, недоумении и изумлении.  
– Зеленокровый гоблин! – пробормотал доктор про себя. – И я еще давал ему советы! – он приосанился: – Это _я_ давал ему советы.  
И Маккой отправился на мостик следом за капитаном полюбоваться на дело рук своих.


End file.
